


Litha

by GwynCat



Series: Turning of the Wheel [6]
Category: Dearg Dorcha, Original Work
Genre: Dearg Dorcha - Fandom, Litha 2020, Pagan Festivals, Pagan Wedding, Prequel, Side Story, amateur writting, baby! Character, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwynCat/pseuds/GwynCat
Summary: Banphrionsa- Princess ( Irish )Prionsa - Prince  ( Irish )Banríon - Queen ( Irish )
Series: Turning of the Wheel [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585492





	Litha

**Author's Note:**

> Banphrionsa- Princess ( Irish )  
> Prionsa - Prince ( Irish )  
> Banríon - Queen ( Irish )

Raghnall squirmed as he was shoved into a green tunic embroidered with gold thread and tiny beads. His Nanny, Sabhdh, moved onto fastening his belt and grabbing his jewelry. Raghnall attempted to push away the multi-armed cyclopes as she put on his citrine studded circlet. He yelped as it pinched his ears. His Nanny muttered a quick apology as she fidgeted with it, making sure it was secured properly around his small,pointed ears. 

" Stop flicking them,Raghnall."

The Prionsa tried to turn around to look at her but she used two of her hands to hold it still.  
  


" It is necessary that you look your best, Raghnall. This is an important event."

The small Aos sí groaned, flattening against his head briefly. He straightened them when Sabhdh glared.

" I'm serious, You need to make a good impression with the other nobles."

Raghnall sighed , and semi-glared at his Nanny. Sabhdh stepped back and peered at him from a distance, seeming pleased with herself, she grabbed his gold torc. 

" Your Mother really likes dressing you in yellows." 

She muttered as she wrapped the torc around his neck. She smiled as she looked at the small prince. The yellows and oranges of his jewelry and the embroidery on his tunic bringing out his sharp yellow eyes as the emerald green of his tunic complemented his rich dark chestnut fur. The cyclopes stroked the child's cheek.

" You look soo grown up, no doubt you catch a Banphrionsa's eye~"

Raghnall's ears flattened against his head, shoving her hand away from his face as he glared at Sabhdh. She chuckled at his embarrassment. The Nanny looked at the sundial placed on the terrace and gasped.

" Oh Raghnall! You need to get to the Banphrionsa Alastriona before the ceremony or you're Mother will execute me!"

She grabbed the Prionsa's arm and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

Banríon Eleri paced outside the Banphrionsa's chamber. She growled as she spotted her son and his Nanny.

" Do you realize what time it is?! The ceremony is going to start soon and you almost smudged our reputation!"

Sabhdh bowed submissively to her Banríon.

" My Apologies your highness..."

Eleri snatched Raghnall's arm and growled.

" We must head in now, you are dismissed Nanny!"

Eleri pushed open the doors to the private chamber and walked through, dragging her son with her. A Maid with a pile of linen skidded to a stop before the Banríon. She hastily shifted the linens to on arm, opening her mouth angrily. the anger dissipated from her face when she recognized the noble. 

" M-my Apologizes ,Banríon Eleri!"

She bowed quickly and moved out of Eleri's way. The Banríon sneered as she passed the Maid and entered the chamber. Her face shifted into a pleasant smile as she entered the Banphrionsa's line of sight. The Horned-deer-elf looked from the mirror to look at the older woman. Alastriona half-smiled at Eleri before shifting her gaze to the young Prionsa trying to hide behind the skirt of her gown. Her sad smile turned into a happy one as she looked at Raghnall. The Banphrionsa waved the maid decorating her hair and knelt down to Raghnall's eye-level. She spoke in a soft voice,

" Hello young Prince," she offered her hand toward him carefully "You must be here to help with the ceremony."

Raghnall glared at her hand from behind his mother's gown. He looked at his mother, who stepped aside and pushed him to the Banphrionsa. The Banríon cleared her throat and announced

" I must go to the vineyard to help your parents with the final details of your hand-fasting, Alastriona , Farewell until the ceremony ."

Eleri walked out of the room leaving the young Prionsa alone with Alastiona. The Maid standing behind her coughed, lifting her hair-styling tools as a signal to get back on the stool. Banphrionsa sighed and gracefully sat down, the embroidery her purple ombre dress shimmered at the sunlight coming into the room illuminated the silvery thread. The Maid combed through her long dark hair as another clasped silver armbands to her biceps. It reminded Raghnall of how Sabhdh dressed him minutes earlier. 

Alastriona looked at him from the corner of her eyes. Waiting til after the maid moved to her other arm, she reached out again before speaking.

" Hello, Young Prionsa. What is your name?"

"... "

The Aoi Sí stared at the young Prionsa, waiting for him to answer. She raised a hand to her chest and cleared her throat. Cocking her head, she smiled sweetly. 

" Are you shy? "

Her Handmaid tapped her shoulder, leaning in. 

" I believe he is mute, your highness. "

" Oh. "

The Banphrionsa looked back to Raghnall, her sweet smile returned. 

" Well that explains it! "

She turned back to the Handmaid

" What is his name then? "

" Raghnall, your highness. "

" Oh, that is a pleasant name."

She reached her hand toward him. Raghnall backed away, not liking to interact with someone he doesn't know, even if it is a Banphrionsa. 

" You look really cute in your suit."

She offered 

Raghnall just stared 

" ... "

" ... "

" ... " 

" ... "

The Handmaid put down the comb onto the vanity with a soft clink,folding her hands together and moving to the side, waiting for the Banphrionsa's approval. Alastriona glanced at her-self in the mirror. she turned her head side to side, the chains of pears and gemstones clinking against each-other gently, humming in satisfaction she turned to the handmaid.

" Thank you Caoimhe, you may leave now."

Caoimhe bowed and left the chamber. Alastriona twiddled her fingers,not knowing if chatting will ease the awkwardness. Luckily, Banríon Eleri shoved the doors open. Her scowl turned into a obviously fake smile when seeing the Banphrionsa. 

" Banphrionsa~, The Ceremony is ready to start." then she leaned down to her son and whisper-growled " You better have behaved yourself ."

He nodded in response. Alastriona stood up from the stool and walked toward the chamber doors, Banríon Eleri and Raghnall following behind. 

* * *

The trio reached the entrance of the venue. Eleri sticks her hand from behind the door and makes a gesture. Slow fiddle music starts playing accompanied by guitar. The doors open to reveal Alastriona, holding a bouquet of flowers varying in shades of purple bound with a silver ribbon

A flute joins the melody of the music as they walk between the crowd. Raghnall looks around the room, finally meeting Sabhdh's orange eye. She smiled at him from the edge of the crowd.

The Banphrionsa began walking down the aisle. The crowd murmuring in awe at the rare color of the purple dress. The rest of the Nobles in the crowd were dressed in less expensive, duller dyes. However the sparkling of gem studded and polished jewelry made Raghnall squint to avoid the glare.

It didn't take long to reach the end of the aisle, The music faded as Alastriona lined up with her Fiance at the end of the aisle. The Handfaster smiled and started the speach.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the Melding and Coronation of Banphrionsa of Gaul and- "

That was the moment Raghnall zoned out, not caring for the Ceremony happen in front of him. He was too young to care about weddings or coronation, he couldn't see what was happening anyway. Politics was more Ethylynn's interest, unless something happened to her, he wouldn't become the Monarch of Britannia. He cared more about mechanics, and is gaining an interest in medicine. Speaking of Mechanics and Medicine, all he wanted to do was go back to his room and go back to his book ' Medical advancements of the Anglo-Saxons ' , Their medical knowledge was the most realistic. 

Suddenly, the crowd cheered , jarring Raghnall from his thoughts. It was funny, he hadn't been zoned out for _that_ long. No Matter, at least the ceremony was finished. A more extravagant crown now balanced on top of her head, replacing the the smaller one she wore when she had been a Banphrionsa. She was now a Banríon and his Mother was going to fully take advantage of it, Alastriona being a new Monarch, replacing her regent. Raghnall absently wondered what was going to happen to them, are they going back to their previous position or will they be tossed on the street? He shook his head, based off the brief introduction before, she seemed to nice to do so. _Seemed_ , he doesn't know her well enough to know whether or not she was trustwor-

A familiar hand touched his shoulder once again shaking him from his thoughts. He looked up to see his Nanny, Sabhdh. She smiled softly.

" You can let go now, Raghnall."

He dropped the train of BanPhrio-ríon, Banríon Alastriona's dress. He hadn't realized he was still holding it and following her around in a trance. Raghnall felt his face redden under his fur as he wondered how many people saw him. Sabhdh took one of Raghnall's hands in her own and started down to the Mess-hall, but once he reached the hall that split into the one leading to the mess-hall and the guest rooms, the Phrionsa began pulling toward the guest rooms. Sabhdh looked at him in confusion, she pointed toward the Mess-hall.

" Don't you want to eat?"

Raghnall shook his head

" You need to eat your dinner young Phrionsas need food for their minds to grow."

He shrugged in response, it didn't matter to him, he just wanted to curl up and read his book. Sabhdh sighed.

" How about I ask one of the Servants to bring you your dinner?"

Raghnall nodded in agreement, and let go of her hand. He stuck his pointer and pinkie finger, and made a wave motion ; a hand-sign to mean thank you. Sabhdh always believed one should learn manners, even a Phrionsa. The thought made him smirk as he walked down the hall to his guest room.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the best One-shot in the series so far
> 
> edit June 27th ; spelled Aos Si wrong... whoops


End file.
